1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display device having a white light source and associated methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device having a white light source capable of displaying a color image without a color filter and minimizing or preventing reduction in contrast due to reflection of external light, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices having a white light source typically transmit white light through a color filter, and separate the white light into three primary colors. However, a color filter is required to achieve this.
Meanwhile, display devices may have reduced contrast due to light reflected therefrom when viewed in bright environments (e.g., in sunlight). One way of improving contrast in display devices is to use a circular polarizer. A conventional circular polarizer may be in the form of a film, and may be realized by attaching a linear polarization film and a λ/4 retardation film to an image display surface using an adhesive. However, such a film-type circular polarizer may be thick, as it includes multiple films and an adhesive layer.
Accordingly, a thin display device having a white light source that can display color images and improve contrast without a circular polarizer film and a color filter is needed.